


Charming The Demons

by Hasaji_san2



Category: Gintama
Genre: Ayano - Freeform, F/M, GinTae, GinTaeHiji, HijiTae, Jirochou, Multi, Tatsugorou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasaji_san2/pseuds/Hasaji_san2
Summary: Gintoki and Hijikata loitering around the Snack Smile for Dom Peri? But, one is broke as hell, one has no life outside of work and mayo. What's better than Dom Peri that can only be found in Snack Smile?





	Charming The Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I was able to write this story yet I haven't written a single update for my other stories. Gomen. T_T Lately, I've been thinking a lot about GinTaeHiji. T_T But, as soon as I can, I'll submit the updates for my other fics!
> 
> Apologies in advance. Grammatical errors and OOCness ahead.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi ''Gorilla-sensei'' Hideaki owns this awesome story. (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง

The back of the raven-haired Vice Commander of Shinsengumi met the wall as he leaned against it, then he tucked his hand inside his pants' pocket, and draped his leg over the other. He dragged the cigarette from his mouth and breathed out smokes in the air.

He had no idea why he was loitering in that particular spot in front of Snack Smile after his patrol. His damn feet sure had its own brain. Kondo-san had long forgotten of sending him to do the toilsome job of meeting up with the Smiling Gorilla, simply known as Tae Shimura, yet for some reason, he always found himself being drawn back to that place, as if it was some kind of mandatory visit. When he asked himself why he still went on, despite of having no reason to go there, he just shrugged it off and thought that it was nothing but out of sheer habit.

Hijikata discarded his thoughts, somehow satisfied with his conclusion, and proceeded to observe the passers-by, since it looked like he would be idle for a little longer. Some returned his gaze with a confused look, some had horrified expression (though, he wasn't even doing anything), and someone with dead fish eyes suddenly appeared in front of him, gaited towards his spot, and also rested against the wall beside the Officer.

The silver-haired Yorozuya Boss scratched his curls then picked his nose before starting a talk with him. "Heh. 'Never knew you transferred your headquarters here."

Hijikata quirked a brow. That was right. They were supposed to be hauling their ass over their beds now after a long, exhausting day of work, yet they were still hanging around like some NEETs. What the hell were they doing?

"Same thing can be said of you. What happened to your apartment?" he retorted after exhaling his smoke.

Well, there was no point of asking what was his business here, since this idiot often stopped by there lately, too, plus he'd just waste his energy for starting non-sense dispute with him. He could roam around there, for all he cared, it wasn't like he owned the place.

The Yorozuya turned his silver head to the side, flashed his moronic face, before answering. "I was about to purchase that expensive drink. What about you?"

He choked on his cigarette. "Huh? You can't even pay your damn rent! And me? Just passing by."

"Passing by, my ass! You've been here for one good hour!"

"Eh? Whose ass is passing by?"

The Raven head and the Silver head's sparking rhubarb was cut short upon the arrival of one certain Brunette that just exited the Snack Smile building. Their gazes immediately flew to the small figure across them.

"'Y-Yo, Otae…" Gintoki greeted with his faulty voice.

"Hmm?" She opened her big brown eyes, her regular smile never left her lips. "Hijikata-san and Gin-san are visiting this place so often, do you need something? Are you here to get our best-seller, Dom–"

"No, no, no, no!" White and Black blurted out in chorus, simultaneously waving their hand in dismissal.

Tae wasn't impressed. She gave the men a knowing look. "Then, you're here because of me?"

One reason why the Brunette loved stating the obvious was so that she could see how the Silver and Raven's faces would animatedly shift, just like now. If she hadn't known better, she would have slapped both of them for giving throwing a disgusted look at her, which for most women was considered rude.

"Who'd waste their time for a flast-chested tomboy with the strength of a gorilla like you?"

"Nah. I'd rather suck mayo..."

But after all of what they'd said and done, they were still standing there, as if waiting. Otae couldn't help but shake her head, her lips curled into a smile. Really. Men would never be honest with their feelings. "Hai, hai. I understand."

She couldn't recall when it started. When Hijikata and Gintoki started to come almost religiously at her workplace and wait for her until she was off from work, then the three of them would walk home together, rather, the the men would escort her back to the dojo. It was like having her own personal bodyguards, when in the first place, she never asked for it. Even after many days of being with these two, it still baffled her how the three of them wrought out that way, although being with them made Tae feel secure.

The scenario was reminiscent of what happened during Soul Switch arc, chapter 470-476, when the Lazy Bum and the Chain Smoker tried to woo the Cabaret Girl but to no avail. It wasn't like they had feelings for her. Otae knew that from the start, so she got along with their play. It wasn't like one of them would fall for her for real.

"How did your part time go this time, Gin-san? And how was your daily patrol, Hijikata-san?"

As if it was her job to entertain the two, she started asking about their whatabouts for the day, as the three of them walked side by side, Otae in between the samurais. Hijikata wasn't much of a talker so he always gave the shortest response and was quicker to answer compared to Gintoki who would grunt, rant about life non-stop, and pick his nose afterwards. He was always the noisiest that most of the time, when they passed the street, people would suddenly become interested in them, like they were some sort of celebrity or whatnot. Well, her companions could pass as celebrities because one has an unusual white, curly hair, and the other being naturally popular among women, not to mention his current status. Of course, she, too, had something she could be proud of. She was one of the top cabaret girls and Snack Smile's resident bouncer.

 _If you're gonna think about it, the three of us interacting isn't that bad,_  she thought. It wasn't peculiar as she thought it would be.

A Police, a Freelancer, and a Cabaret. For the older folks of Kabukichou, they'd seen the same set up a long time ago. When the wind was steady, when the breeze was cool, an old man would tap his wife on her shoulder and lean over.

"Aren't those Aya-chan, Tatsugorou-kun, and Jirocho? It's been a long time…"

His wife's eyes narrowed, examining the trio crossing the street. "Isn't that Kagome-chan with Hideki-kun and Zoro-chii?"

The husband's mouth slightly opened.

"Ah, Honey… wrong anime."

White, black, brown. The older folks liked the dynamic of light, dark, and earth.


End file.
